My Present to you is my Heart
by Mundie The Trainer
Summary: Dawn a shy girl at a Christmas party hosted by her friend Hayden will get her wish come true during serect santa (AshxDawn) (MayxOC)


**Before you start spamming "This is late why would you post a Christmas one-shot" I ment to post it yesterday but my parents had a party and I had to babysit the toddlers so sorry and enjoy.**

* * *

My Present is my Heart

It was a Christmas Party at Hayden's House everyone was having a good time at the party but for some reason his friend Dawn wasn't for some reason so he went over there to find out what was bothering her.

"What seems to be the problem Dawn you look pretty down and you know I hate that?" Hayden asked to his sad friend.

"It is not anything just go off and have fun." Dawn mumbled while trying to hold back the tears she was producing.

"No either you get happy and talk to someone or I will stay and talk to you till this party is over." Hayden said with a smirk and kissed Dawn on the cheek just to be smacked across the face by Dawn.

"Hayden what the hell was that for!" Dawn grunted at Hayden.

"You need to be careful where you stand." Hayden replied picking up his santa off the ground and put it back on.

Dawn then looked up to see mistletoe hanging above the two causing her to blush a little.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." Dawn apologized.

"Oh it is fine but anyway let's just go and get Secret Santa over with shall we." Hayden offered.

"Yeah that would be nice." Dawn agreed and walked to the tree with Hayden.

As soon people saw what was happening they gathered around the tree as well.

"Ok whoever got number one at the start give your present to the person you were chosen to get the present for then on and so on." Hayden announced to the other seven guys and gals at the party.

The game was going really well till it got down to 4 last people Hayden, Dawn, Ash, and May. All of them still needed to give their gifts to each other first was Ash to give his gift to Dawn.

"Here Dawn I hope you like it." Ash said with a little blush giving her a small white box to her.

"Thanks Ash I know I will love it." Dawn giggled and blushed.

She opened the gift to see a necklace with a Piplup pendent holding a yellow flower smiling with matching Piplup earrings.

"Ash I love it thank you so much." Dawn yelled with cheer and hugged Ash causing him to blush.

"Now who's next to give their present." Hayden asked to his friends.

"It's my turn Hayden." May answered and handed him a box smiling.

"Why thank you May." Hayden thanked while he removed the lid of the box and looked in to see some writings and began to read it out loud.

"Hayden look above you for a surprise that you will like." Hayden read out load while hearing the giggles of his friends.

Hayden looked up to see May holding a little bit of mistletoe bringing him smile to his face as he brought some out himself and hanged it over them as well.

"You had the same idea too Hay-" May was cut off when Hayden gave her a quick kiss sending their friends yelling in joy.

May then went to Hayden's ear to whisper something to him.

"We can continue when the others leave." May whispered.

"Agreed." Hayden whispered back.

After the little instanced all eyes laid on Dawn who had to give her to Ash now she was blushing now for what she was going to do.

"So what did you get me Dawn?" Ash asked to the blushing girl.

"I-I got y-you my l-li-lips." Dawn mumbled has she got closer to Ash.

"Well I accept your-" Ash was then cut off has Dawn forced her lips to his sending her friends yelling even louder when Hayden and May kissed.

Two broke after a couple of minutes both giggling

"_This was the best Christmas ever!_" Dawn thought to herself before she went back to kiss Ash some more.

* * *

**So there you guys go I hope you enjoyed it please review and I will have a poll up so you can vote for the next type of shipping holiday (New Years Day) will be their will 5 choices and you get to choose 1 or 2 and if their is a tie I will just flip a coin thank you and I hope you guys had a great holiday.**

**- Mundie**


End file.
